GYOKUSAI
by kaimaru
Summary: An unspoken truth behind the western lord's path and the role Kagome plays in it. To learn the truth and become a copy of your past.. only what if you can't change what's inside? KaSess
1. Tradgety, and finding hope again

Mieru says:  
  
Disclaimer: me no own furry dog-earred hanyous named Inu yashie (Or Inu yasha) ah, well, you know what I mean! -_- ::weee.. sleeply....::  
  
Kaimaru: Thanks Mieru! and hello to everyone who's reading this story!! hee, hee ^_^!! This story sounded so cool in my head although it's not turning out like I expected.. oh well!!!!! Anyways besides this is only gonna be a 5 or more chapter long story.. they're too long.... and then I'll get back to typing on my other story! I hope you enjoy this one, oh and those who I might(will) confuse I'd like to save anyone from this Confusion so read this:  
  
* Sesshoumaru in this story is something like 400 years old now.. He has no little brothers. He doesn't have Tojikin only Tensaiga..(Tetsuiaga DOES exist though!) and he has two arms (Yeah.. kinda hard for hanyou Inu yasha to cut off his arm in battle when Kagome never pulled out the sword ne?) * Kagome has never traveled through time.. or been to the Sengoku era before she met Sesshoumaru. (Or met any youkai..) She is NOT Kikyou's reincarnation. In this story Kikyou doesn't even exist. She has several binding spells and her own powers as well...(don't ask) * Future Inu yasha is not any part demon. Him, Miroku, and Sango are modern day school kids. None of them have tragic pasts. They still have skills and their personalities though! * Rin IS going to be in this story, only I don't know when or how I'm gonna put her in yet. She still picks on Jaken though. (It wouldn't be fun if she didn't!) * Shippou also will appear in this story only not until Part III or IV. Still will be an orphaned kitsune. *In this story, Sesshoumaru used to be a nice guy, only since he had opened his heart to Faia, after she died he turned in to the cute handsome doggy demon we know in the manga and anime the cold mean one.. but still hot! (Although my Sesshy-obsessed friend is gonna kill me now! EEK! What is that stick for? Ahh! ouch! OUCH!!!...meanie... OU!)  
  
So that is about it. Oh and heeerree is the dictionary for some of the words provied by Mieru!!  
  
DICTIONARY:  
  
Faia - Fire Aru - to live; to be gyokusai - dying, but never surrendering tenshi - angel baka - idiot; fool; stupid hentai - pervert; lech -sama;-chan - after names in respect and friendly way Hai - yes Akan - no good; useless houshi - monk youkai - demon hanyou - half demon miko - Preistess  
  
Mieru: Can they read the story now?  
  
Kaimaru: Okay, okay keep your pants on Mieru.. on with the words!  
  
Mieru: Finally...  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
Gyokusai  
  
Part I  
  
Tragedy and finding hope again  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Please don't cry... hold on.. please! Kami, please hold on, don't die on me Faia!" A familiar voice whispered despairingly. It was Sesshoumaru. The man that was her dependance in heard times, the never relentless man she had come to love.. a youkai like her... inu. He sounded so hopeless though. She squinted her eyes open feeling the pain in her gut where the sword had been ran through with demon killing poision. Damn Koki, Damn him to all seven hells! She looked up at him, surprised to see tears in his eyes. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... aru?" She said in saddened humour. They both knew there was no way for her to survive. But as much as he didn't want it.. he had to except it.. it was meant to be and neither of them could change it.  
  
"Faia.. I can't live without you.." He whispered. She looked at him scorn.  
  
"You WILL live on Sesshou. You must. You have to long of a life yet to live.." She winched as the poison worked its way through her veins. She looked at him directly.  
  
".. just promise me something.."  
  
"Anything.."  
  
" Never forget me.. but find someone to love."  
  
"But.. Faia." He started to protest but she inturrupted him.  
  
"Please! It's my last wish..." She whispered, as her eyes started glazing over.  
  
"Faia.. please don't go!! Don't die, don't give in to it!!" He yelled as if it would prevent the inevitable.  
  
She laughed, whispering,  
  
"gyokusai, Sesshoumaru. Gyokusai." She went limp in his arms, her face paling quickly. He clutched her to him.  
  
"Hai Faia. Gyokusai, my tenshi.." Was his last words, as he picked her up, leaving the bloody battlefeilds to give her a proper burial. They had won the battle, but at a great price..  
  
From that day on the Lord Sesshoumaru, hardened his heart against everyone, even his long trusted advisors. They knew why, so did not resent him for it, for they to had loved the young, gentle lady Faia, and it was a great loss. He ruled his lands greatly for centuries to come, alone. The land of Western Keep, on the Island called Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sosuke..... BAKA NO HENTAI!!!!" Rika shouted as she slapped the boy as hard as she possibly could. Sosuke soon layed on the ground. Twitching, a red hand print visible on his face.  
  
Rika took deep breaths, blushing furiously as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Serves you right!" She yelled, as he sat up, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"But Rika--!"  
  
"You shouldn't hang around Miroku-sama so much! Your picking up his bad habits!"  
  
"Miroku-sama isn't that bad!"  
  
"Then HOW do you explain your OWN new habit!?!" Rika practically screamed. Who care if even China could hear her! Sosuke stood up, brushing the black strands of hair out of his eyes. The door swung open, and Rika turned to see who it was.  
  
"Kagome thank godness your here!" She cried joyously as she dragged her friend over to her desk.  
  
"Sosuke's picking up Miroku's--" Rika started  
  
"What about me?" A voice asked innocently. Rika turned around and saw Miroku behind her, a curious expression on his face. Sosuke grinned.  
  
"Rika believes you are the source of Sosuke's new habit.." Kagome stated. She didn't need Rika to tell her. She could hear her all the way down in the courtyard.  
  
"I see, well... he IS my new apprentice.." He said rubbing his chin.  
  
"What?!?!!" Rika shouted. Kagome cracked a grin, as the two boys shrugged.  
  
"I can't.... believe this....." She said rubbing her temples. Looking at the clock, then at Kagome she said.  
  
"Kagome we still have fifteen minutes before class starts.. lets go see Sango is here yet.."  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said. Perking up. Kagome could barely conceal a grin. It was all too apparent that he had a crush on the tomboy.  
  
"No following Miroku... I don't want Sango to be in a bad-mood the rest of the day, and dragging you to the nurse's office... again...." Kagome said to him, setting her stuff on her desk. Evreyone laughed, as Miroku blushed scarlet.  
  
"How come no one trusts me!?" He whined. Rika sent him a glare as if answering 'Your hand is too closely connected to your small brain and impusles.' He looked away pouting.  
  
Rika perked up, getting an idea.  
  
"Kagome.. why doesn't Miroku ever grope you when he does every other girl?" She asked. Kagome looked shocked for a moment but then realization set in on her features.  
  
'Hey.. your right.. why is that Miroku?" All heads turned to him expectantly, and he felt scared under there gazes.  
  
"N-no.. reason..." He muttered holding up his hands.  
  
"Yeah, the day you don't grope a girl without a reason is the day I travel through time." A snide female voice said, walking over to the group, her short green skirt blowing slightly from the draft in the room.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku said joyously, as he dove towards her. Only she was used to this kind of behavior. With expert skill, she stepped aside, and as he fell through the air, she swung her bag down on top of his head, knocking him to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"..baka...." She sighed. She kneeled beside him, grabbing the front of his uniform; taking care to watch his hands; as she glared down at him.  
  
"You've got a secret Miroku that you aren't telling us... what is it?" She said. Kagome kneeled beside her friend looking down at the monk in training.  
  
"Yes Miroku-sama.. what is it?"  
  
"Well.. um, I'm sorry girls but I am sworn under oath not to tell anyone, and nothing you can do with force it from my lips.." He stated matter O' factly. Sango glared at him, Rika cracked her knuckles, Kagome's face was impassive, but if pushed would become.. quite scary....  
  
Miroku gulped weighing his options.  
  
Get beat to a bloodly pulp if I don't tell them....  
  
or....  
  
Tell them Inu yasha's secret, and remain in one peice and healthy..  
  
He'd go for the second one if he was sure Inu yasha wouldn't hurt him afterwards. No way was the better.  
  
"Umm..... ummmm....."  
  
"Miroku!!!" A male voice yelled. Miroku's voice visibly paled, as the doors slid open roughly, a very angry boy standing there. He wore the standard black school uniform, His waist-lengh black hair hanging freely down his back, his violet eyes were filled with cool fury.  
  
"Miroku...." He ground out.  
  
He was gonna die, Miroku thought..  
  
No doubt about it...  
  
"Oh hi Inu yasha! You mad at Miroku-sama too?" Kagome asked looking up at him, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Inu yasha immediatly cooled off, as Miroku thanked the gods for Kagome's kindness, as he inwardly snicked, singing  
  
..love is in the air...  
  
the boy called inu yasha,  
  
is in love with a girl..  
  
heavenly named Kagome Higurashi...  
  
dee, dum, dee, dum, dee...  
  
"Hi.. Kagome.. umm no.. are you?" He asked walking over too them.  
  
"No not really, he just won't tell us his secret..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, asd he glared at the monk, but Kagome (Thank the gods again, Miroku thought) continued..  
  
".. Rika wondered why Miroku grabs all the other girls except me.. only he won't say why..." She pouted. Inu yasha looked relieved.  
  
"Yes well... MAYBE the hentai should stop ALTOGETHER!!" Sango said, glaring at the monk angriliy. Rika coughed which amazing sounded like  
  
'akan....'  
  
He only grinned.  
  
"Oh but Sango-chan.... If I stopped, I wouldn't be able to hug you so easily or..."  
  
Sango's face drained of all color as he grabbed her rump before....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" She screamed grabbing a broom, breaking it in half, to beat him with it.  
  
What followed was a sound of several loud crashes and cracking..  
  
5 minutes later.......  
  
"...baka no houshi....." She said, slumping in her seat her arms crossed in front of her chest in anger.  
  
Sosuke, Rika, Kagome, and Inu yasha stood to the side (far, far away from Sango I might add). There faces pale and there mouths wide in horror...  
  
"That was scary...." Rika whispered  
  
"I've never seen Sango so mad before.." Sosuke said, gulping.  
  
"Miroku when will you ever learn.." Kagome said shaking her head, while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well.. I think he learned his lesson." Inu yasha declared.  
  
They all looked up at the monk. After she smacked him a few times and hit him with the sticks, she had found rope, and tied Miroku's ankles together, and tied the other end to the fan, and turned it on high. The boy was now currently swinging around the room unconcious with two black eyes, bruises and parts of his clothes ripped since for the past few minutes after he was hanged on to the fan blade, Sango had played Pinata with his head.  
  
Kagome moved first.  
  
"C'mon guys we can't start class like this.. lets get him to the infirmory."  
  
Rika nodded meekly, as Inu yasha helped Kagome get him down.  
  
"Sosuke you stay here and try to calm Sango down okay?" Kagome said as she untied the boy's ankles.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Listen Sosuke.." Rika advised. Sosuke nodded, shaking..  
  
This is going to be a looooong day........  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jaken yelled running in to his master's study.  
  
"What is it Jaken.." He asked coldly. The toad bowed low before jumping up in excitement.  
  
"M'lord!! I have news you may find most interesting!!!!" He croaked (No pun...)  
  
"Tell me." The lord commanded irratibly.  
  
"It's about Faia!!!!!!!" The toad yelled in happiness.  
  
His Lord's usual calm emotionless expression dissapeared. Replaced my fevor and confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about toad! Faia's been dead for almost two hundrend years!" He hissed.  
  
The toad quickly shook his head.  
  
"I know m'lord, but we have located her reincarnation!!!!" The toad all but shouted.  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes widened before he glared at the lowly youkai.  
  
"If this should be a joke toad..."  
  
"No no m'lord!! We found her! She lives in the time 2003! In a city called Toe-key-oh!"  
  
"Jaken, how did you come by this information?"  
  
"The Seer Sana-sama! She told of Lady Faia reincarnation! I swear tis truth!"  
  
The lord leaned back thinking.  
  
"Faia..." He whispered almost inaudibly. The toad became solemn, saying serious.  
  
"Aye m'lord Sesshoumaru... and i know just how to get there too.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed. She was sitting in a chair watching over an unconcious Miroku.  
  
Sango really got him this time... She though, more in wonder that as if it was a fact.  
  
Although I'd still like to know his secret....  
  
She shrugged, standing up.  
  
She promised the nurse she'd stay by his side until he woke.. and that may take a while. She walked over to the teapot that was left out and poured herself a cup, before returning to her seat.  
  
She gazed at the monk.  
  
"Miroku.. will you ever truly learn? You can't EVER win a girl's heart by not respecting them... I guess you'll just have to find that out for yourself.." She whispered. Sighing she leaned back in her seat, sipping the herbal tea, in hope of some relief for her poor mind.  
  
This had happened first hour.. and it was already almost lunch..... She grabbed the bag at her side, digging through it; Rika had so kindly brought to her between classes. Her finger grazed against a rough material and she smiled. Pulling out her wrapped lunch, she sat it on her lap, opening it carefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See the well WAS magic!" Jaken exclaimed happily. Lord Sesshourmaru bounded up the steps; sliding open the door. He gasped as he realized the forest he had just been in had dissapeared, and instead was replaced by a very large shrine.  
  
"I see...." He muttered. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of a sweet jasmine..  
  
'Faia's reincarnation was here....' he though following the scent, he headed down the sidewalk, jaken at his side. They passed several colored chariots of some sort, only he wasn't about to doubt magic anythings here.  
  
They headed down the path, Sesshoumaru stopping to sniff every once in a while. Soon, they stopped in front of a large building that the scent had gone in to.  
  
Well if she was in there, he was going in too..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku grimaced in his sleep shifting in the bed, Kagome looked up from her meal, and looked kindly over at the boy, as his eyes winked open.  
  
"Well good morning sunshine.. glad to have you back in the living world. We were all worried about you..." She whispered smiling at him. he returned the smile with a weak one.  
  
"Are you hungry Miroku-sama?" She asked, motioning to her food. He nodded, sitting up slightly. She helped stuff another pillow behind his head for support.  
  
"Well let's see... I have some oden, how about that?" She asked shifting through her food.  
  
"Alright Kagome-sama."  
  
"Okay." She took the cap off the container, taking her spoon, she scooped some soup out, blowing on it to cool it off, before holding it up to Miroku to drink. He did, smiling afterwards at the fact it either tasted good or just being hand fed my Kagome...  
  
She didn't care OR want to know.  
  
"Sango hurt you bad this time didn't she? I know it was a little much but..." Kagome whispered, taking anoterh spoonful..  
  
"Here it comes.." He laughed. She grinned not saying anything.  
  
"Be quiet, your supposed to be hurt remember?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was half sure if he didn't have his nose he would be completely lost. The strange white corridors he walked down went every which way up, down, left, right... too much like a maze to him.  
  
He followed his nose though, Jaken trailing behind him, as he finally entered a large white room where her scent was emanating from. Her scent was masked behind a large white drapery. He was this close.. to finally seeing his love again. His heart thudded in his chest, as he reached his claws towards the screen....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome smiled as she blew on another spoonful, when suddenly the rustling of material, startled her. She slowly turned around, and she gasped.  
  
A man in odd white clothes, and black armour stood before her. He had long white tresses and attractive golden eyes under his bangs. he also had a slight smile on his face. She looked down and saw some giant toad beside him holding a staff. She looked back up at the man, when a voice gasped in her head.  
  
'SESSHOUMARU-SAMA?!'  
  
Sesshoumaru?!" She echoed the gasp. His grin widened.  
  
"So you DO remember me... Faia.."  
  
**************************************************  
  
End........................ yea...........................  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and sorry if I confused any or all of you.. but still more too go! So R&R and tell me what ya think... now go work on Entwined hearts.. although I should get to work on my homework.. (can you believe it?! The first whole day of school and I already got work and an essay due by the end of this week! Ahhh!! me no likey school! It evil!!! ::tears tears:: is it too early to say I can't wait until summer vacation?) Anyways bye! R&R 


	2. Taking you away

Kaimaru: Hello again everyone!  
  
Mieru: Hallo!!  
  
Kaimaru: Okay Mieru do your stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-yasha stuffa notta minea.. understand that? He not mine!! ::Cry cry::  
  
Kaimaru: (Holds back tears) oh Mieru... that had such.. emotion!! get me a hug!!  
  
*** Mieru backs away***  
  
Mieru: ah... no.  
  
Kaimaru: Why not!?!  
  
Mieru: Cause you are scary?  
  
Kaimaru: hey you meanie!  
  
Mieru: Anyways (Ignores Kaimaru) here's your helper's guide provided by yours truly..  
  
DICTIONARY:  
  
Hai - Yes Gyokusai - Dying, but never surrendering Baka - Idiot; Stupid; fool Youkai - demon Kendo - Japanese sport. uses wooden swords Inu - dog  
  
*For those of you who don't know, for most canine youkai (Maybe other kinds too?) The way to show you are spoken for by someone else (Sort of like a wedding ring..) So if someone messes with you.. they're in trouble. If you don't have a mark, it means you don't have a mate (Husband/wife) and you could have several others mooning after you so on, so on.. Maybe this is Kouga's case ne? ^_^  
  
Mieru: Anyways I hope you enjoy the story this one is a LITTLE long.. but oh well.. enjoy R&R or else Kaimaru will go berserk.. and thats not good...  
  
Kaimaru: hey that's my line and whatta ya mean I'll go berserk?!? ::Shifty eyes::  
  
~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
Gyokusai  
  
Part II  
  
Taking you away  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru?!" She echoed the gasp. His grin widened.  
  
"So you DO remember me... Faia.."  
  
"F-Faia...?" She whispered.  
  
'Why does that sound so familar?' She wondered. She pushed the foolishness out of her head and stood up, a calm expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I've never seen you before in my life, and I don't know who this 'Faia' is. Now if you don't mind this is an area for sick people and is meant to be quiet and undisturbed. Do you need directions to the office?" She asked kindly. His face fell in to a hurt frown, and Kagome felt her heart twist in pain. She watched his face turn in to a mask of cold indifference.  
  
"What is your name girl.." He asked. She frowned slightly at his rudeness. He didn't look more then three years older that her, so he had no right calling her 'girl'. But she ignored it, and bowed.  
  
"I'm called Kagome Higurashi, and you sir?"  
  
He growled, as she heard him whisper realizations, something like.  
  
"carnation... name.. changed...."  
  
She couldn't hear all of it, except snippets. She waited a few more minutes, and when he didn't reply, she couldn't resist the curious thoughts buzzing in her head, to voice.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking... your name must be Sesshoumaru, only how did I know when I don't recall seeing you before?" She asked genuinely curious. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed boredly.  
  
"Stupid girl your nothing like her. Come Jaken, we are leaving." He said, without a second thouht spun and headed to the door.  
  
"But m-m'lord!" The toad said, switching his gaze between Kagome and the man.  
  
"NOW!" He practically roared. The toad gulped and chased after him. Kagome bit her lip in fustration. What a jerk! wait.. what was she saying? She'd never been so upset over something so minor before.. why now? When he opened the door to leave, she couldn't hold her emotions back anymore.  
  
She raised her hands in front of her chest, in an X cross, her palms facing inward, her hands hovering over her shoulders. She felt a warmth overcome her body, both hurting and calming her. Her nails glowed gold. She moved her hands together, above her head, clasping them together; one palm calsping the back of her other hand. A golden spear appeared in her hands, as she yelled in a doubled voice. Her own and an angry singing one.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you BAKA!!!!"  
  
Before she knew what next, she had thrown the lightning spear straight at his back with deadly aim. When it was a foot away from him he spun around quickly, grabbing the golden power in his hand squeezing and it vanished immediately. Only for some reason she wasn't surprised by it. She felt the fire running through her veins, tearing away bindings she had never noticed before on her soul, and it felt like she was being set free. Only it was coming with pain and a slow but heavy exhaustion. She felt her skin tingling and felt power like nothing before running through her veins.  
  
She was changing she was faintly aware of.  
  
But in to what.. she could only hope was good.  
  
She had her arms at her side, lying there limply, and she could even feel her fingertips altering. Her heels were together, as she stood stone still. She looked at him, although her vision was becoming blurred. Either from the pain there, or the tears blinding her. Right now her soul was not her own. But of truth and coming... but what of?  
  
Why were so many of her questions unanswered, and why was all this happening when HE arrived?!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched on in amazement. When he had first seen her. He could see some resemblance in her of Faia, only.. human.  
  
When she had told him she didn't rember him, it tore at his own heart, and he'd suddenly become disgusted with her, and couldn't stand the sight of the CHILD.  
  
Only when he had tried to leave, was he in for the real shock. Met with the sound of something cutting through the wind, he had grabbed the spear of power. Faia's own personal attack called Lightning bolt. All doubt of her not being his love's reincarnation vanished, as she began changing.  
  
It started with her hair fanning around her, shimmering with power, her eyes blazened with fury. Her stance was a familiar one of defiance he often got from Faia. He saw her ears change and become pointed.  
  
Her short pink nails, became sharp ivory claws.  
  
Her grayish-blue eyes became a beautiful forest green.  
  
And finally, the marks that he had become so familiar with, even fallen in love with, appeared on her face. A silver crescent moon on her forehead, and golden stripes on her cheeks, matching the ones on her wrists and ankles.  
  
She looked just as Faia did back then... but was it really true. He watched the tears glistening down her newly marked cheeks. She raised a hand, placing it over her heart. She smiled slightly, her lower lip trembling, as she said.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Gyokusai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He nodded feeling his heart swell with remeberance and new joy, as her shining ebony hair fell to cascade down her shoulders.  
  
"Hai..." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Kagome felt those words escape her lips, the exhaustion finally overtook her. Her knees weaken and buckled underneath her and she would have fallen on her face, if not for something warm stopping her descent. Kagome was only faintly aware of the two strong arms wrapped around her waist, as her head fell on to its shoulder, and nuzzled in to its neck, surrounded by curtains of silky white hair. These were he last observations before she slipped in to the darkness of an dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her steady warm breathing on his neck, each breath causing slight shivers down his back.  
  
She was back..  
  
His love, so long he had waited...  
  
He held her tighter as if she'd dissapear if he didn't. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Jasmine he had smelled earlier, slightly mussed by another sweet smell, he couldn't describe. He guessed there was some perfume near and ignored it.  
  
"..Suki ...." He whispered. He suddenly became aware of other smells and noises in the room. Jaken was sobbing on the floor in happiness, and the startled breathing of the man Faia... no.. 'Kagome' was tending too. The scent of fear evident around him. He looked up at the boy sitting in te bed. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion. His mussy black hair no care to him. He gulped when Seshoumaru looked at him. But he swallowed his fear, and asked in a steady voice.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Kagome?"  
  
"I did nothing, and my name is Lord Sesshoumaru human. Address me properly."  
  
"lord huh? Your a youkai, I must warn you have I'm a monk and if you do not let Kagome go this instant I will purify you to hell." He said glaring at the lord in contempt.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, his fangs showing through.  
  
"You banish me? You barely have enough trained spiritual powers to take out a low tree youkai!"  
  
"I will try to save Kagome, even if it costs me my life!" He shouted, standing unsteadily on his feet. Sesshoumaru stood, cradling the girl gently in his arms.  
  
"Houshi, even if you could hurt me, you wouldn't dare risk your friend's life. Neither would I risk her again." he stated in logical tones. The monk knew he was right, but still growled at the youkai.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
They were interupted by the door opening behind them.  
  
"hey Kagome-chan Miroku up ye--" Sango called, but stopped short at the sight of the other man. Rika, Sosuke and Inu yasha were behind here.  
  
"Sango what's the hold up--" Inu yasha started pushing foward, until he stood beside Sango and saw the reason why.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a dignified snort, saying,  
  
"I must be going before more humans friends of this girl decide to arrive.."  
  
As to prove his point, Kagome shifted in her unconciousness sleep, her head lolling over his arm, her hair falling away down like a waterfall underneath her.  
  
"Kagome!! What did you do to her you--!?!?" Inu yasha started. His angry during the morning at Miroku, nothing compared to his fury now.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged, walking to the window. Jaken turned and watched the men.  
  
"M'lord Sesshoumaru, do you wish for me to get rid of them?"  
  
"No. I don't think she'd appreicate it much if we killed all her friends." He said, he shifted her in his arms, so one of his hands were free. His index and middle fingertips glowed gold as a his whip emerged. He slashed out at the window, and it shattered into peices (obviously he'd never head of opening it.^_^) Lowering his hand again to hold her comfortably. He stepped on to the ledge of it, Jaken jumped up beside him.  
  
"What do you think your doing you idiot?!! Trying to kill yourself?!" Sango shouted about to run foward, when Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Stop Sango! Don't mess with him or one of you may get killed! Kagome or you!"  
  
"But--" She started, but gave up at the monk's stern glare.  
  
Sesshoumaru's cloud formed around him, caring him and Jaken up in to the air. As soon as he was far enough away, all of her friends crowded around the window.  
  
"No Kagome!!!" Rika screamed.  
  
"Kagome!" Sosuke shouted  
  
Inu yasha turned to Miroku grabbing his collar  
  
"What happened Miroku and you better not lie!!" He growled.  
  
"He came here while Kagome was helping me. He called her Faia and it seemed Kagome did know him, then SOMETHING happened.." He muttured looking away.  
  
"What 'something' happened?" Sango said. The usual steady strong girl nearly in tears.  
  
"Did you notice her face Sango?"  
  
"Yes.. I.. did.. what happened?" She said slowly, repeating her question.  
  
"Kagome somehow worked a spell.. and turned in to that... something is amiss here, and it has something with that youkai.." Miroku grumbled as Inu yasha set him down on the floor.  
  
"Did you learn his name?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yes.. He is called Sesshoumaru.. Lord Sesshoumaru to be more exact.."  
  
"Lord?" Sosuke echoed in shock.  
  
"Yes, I take it he is a youkai lord too."  
  
How is that possible? Demons aren't even suppose to exist in this time, much less any lord youkai!" Sango shouted. He shook his head.  
  
"Youkai still exist. There were more in ancient times, but most died off over the centuries, and only the strongest survived to this time. So that must be why he calls himself a lord.." Miroku said, glad his youkai knowledge could help.  
  
Rika bit her lip as if remembering something important.  
  
"What is it Rika?" Sosuke asked. She looked up, her eyes wavering with disbelief and fear.  
  
"Are you sure it was Sesshoumaru?" She question, hoping whatever she had thought of wasn't right.  
  
"Positive..." Miroku stated. She sighed.  
  
"Why what is it?" Sango said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Asako.. remember? He holds lands just south of Tokyo.. An lord.." She said. Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes I remeber! We studied him in Economics last year! He is not very social, but he is one of the richest landholders in all of Japan!! He only makes one appearence a year. At the.. the...." Sango started, her brow wrinkling in memory lapse.  
  
".. The Diamond Ball. Only the most prominent people in Japan are invited..." Sosuke added. Miroku nodded his head. Inu yasha just growled.  
  
"So how does that help us!?!?"  
  
"If we can get in to that ball, which is HELD at HIS mansion, we can search the rooms and look for Kagome!" Rika explained excitedly.  
  
"But you just said the only people to get in are---" Sosuke began, but Sango cut him off.  
  
"We aren't invited you nitwit.. we are going to sneak in. No doubt the security is going to be tough around there.. but I have an ace up my sleeve..." She grinned mischeiviously.  
  
"What? You rich dad is going to give you a bazooka?" Inu yasha sneered.  
  
"No.." Sango scowled. ".. I just agree with Miroku that not all demons are gone..."  
  
"Whatta you mean?" Rika asked.  
  
"You know my cat? Kirara?" She waited for all of them to nod.  
  
"Yeah the one with two tails? What is up with that anyways? It even has... red... eyes." Sosuke said, before realization set in. They all gasped as she grinned.  
  
"Kirara's a youkai?" Miroku asked astonished.  
  
"Yes. A good youkai though... we have been friends since I was a little girl and found him wounded in the woods around my family's mansion.." She said, as if she had been practicing how to tell them for the longest time.  
  
"spoiled little rich girl...." Inu yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"So, we have a demon on our side.. now when is the ball?" Miroku asked.  
  
"In a week.. next Friday.." Sango said. SHe knew all formal events thanks to her family's position.  
  
"Hey aren't your parents invited?" Sosuke asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm going with them but I'll meet up with all of you, and help you get in so we can look for Kagome. Although this will be my first time allowed to go.." She added shyly. They all nodded.  
  
"Okay, everyone meet at my house after school. We need to plan this perfectly and accurately. Sango, bring any information you can about the layout of the lord's mansion. Sosuke and Inu yasha, bring your kendo equitment, we'll all be learning the basics so if need arise to battle we'll be prepared. Rika you can start working on the disguises. I'll bring any charms or spells we may be able to use. Alright?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes." They all said nodding. They filed out of the room, but before he left, Inu yasha turned whispering,  
  
"I swear Kagome I won't let any harm come to you..."  
  
He spun and headed off to the English class.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru climbed out of the well gracefully and balanced, even with the extra weight in his arms. Jaken clamoured out after him.  
  
"Are we back m'lord?"  
  
He took a whiff of the air, and noted the trees around them.  
  
"Yes. We are back." He stated with cold tone, only warmth underlayed it.  
  
"Should we get back to the castle today Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He couldn't help but look down at the still form of the girl. 'Kagome' or whatever he name was, had seemed unaware of scents, smells, or the fact that he was a youkai.. would she be overwhelmed by everything and might not want to stay here?"  
  
"No..." He looked at the noon day sun. ".. The castle is only a two day journey from here... we will walk." He said starting, leaving the shocked toad by himself before he regained his wits.  
  
He needed to do this himself.  
  
He had only found out of her existence with the rising sun, and here she was now in his arms. Even if she didn't know she was...  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the trees around him, the leaves swaying in the breeze. The sunlight filtered in between the branches causing shadows to dance across the path, creating an ideal picture of a summer day.  
  
The girl shifted, lifting her head to nestle it next to his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.  
  
Ba-dump... Ba-dump... B-dump...  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and groggily. As she squinted in pain as a ray of sunlight blinded her. She moaned, covering her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Ah... where am I?" She muttered. He grinned.  
  
"A forest." He stated simply, studing her reaction.  
  
"Really now crazy cow? stop kidding I'm serious." She stated, her eyes still covered. He frowned.  
  
"I'm not a cow, whatever that is or a goat (Kid- kidding get it?); I'm a inu youkai.."  
  
That caught her attention. She shaded her eyes and stared up at his face. Her face paled slightly, as she said,  
  
"W-what are you doing here? Where am I?"  
  
"Like a said, a forest, and I'm heading home."  
  
"But there aren't any forests in Tokyo!!" She said angrily. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he just held on to her tighter.  
  
"Let me down you brute!" She shouted, hurting his ears.  
  
"NO."  
  
"What?!" she said infuriated.  
  
"I said no. I'm not letting you down."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because your still recooperating from your transformation. Your not strong enough yet, that's why." He stated cooly and she just glared at him.  
  
"I'll be the one decide that! now set me down! And whatta you mean transformation?" She said, not so much anger but determination. Her shrugged. Setting her on her feet with surprising gentlness. She felt her knees weaken, but refused to fall.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and took a step foward, the other youkai watching her with mild amusment. She took another step on wobbily legs.  
  
"See? Told you I could do --- ah!" She tried her third step, and her knees buckled and she fell face first. She was only was saved from eating dirt by arms being quickly wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
Kagome realized what had happened and barely kept standing on her feet from the still exhaustion posessing her body. What was wrong with her anyways? Why was she so tired? Something HAD happened back at the nurses' quarters, but she couldn't tell exactly what. Her memory was being fogged with her tiredness. She did remember gold eyes, white hair, and warmth... alot like Sesshoumaru.. come to think of it.. it probably WAS Sesshoumaru. She felt a weight resting on her left shoulder, and a warm whisper tickling her ear.  
  
"You need rest, before you try proving me wrong..." He had said.  
  
"But-- I don't know where exactly I am, or what is going on! So how CAN I rest?" She said with her own desparing logic. He thought about it for a moment.  
  
"You are safe as of now, we are on the outskirts of my lands and I am taking you there. Anything else?" He said, closing his eyes as if resting in the most usual position in the world.  
  
For Kagome.. it was anything BUT usual. She gulped, trying to resist the embarassment flooding through her.  
  
"No... not right now." She said, closing her own eyes. The darkness consoling her own inner battles.  
  
"Girl.." He started.  
  
"Kagome. That is what I prefer to be called." She said arrogantly. He growled quietly, but she wasn't alarmed by it. He said he was a dog demon anyways.  
  
Wait.  
  
Demon?  
  
How was that possible?  
  
Why did she not mind him being so close?  
  
Was she going out of her mind and this was just some weird dream she was having?  
  
No. You can't feel things or even smell them in dreams.  
  
and actually... she could do both.. better than before even.  
  
What is going on?  
  
"Alright 'Kagome'.." H started sarcastically. She snorted. He continued anyways ".. why weren't you in you true form when I found you?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes a crack in wonderment.  
  
"True form? What do you mean?" She said quietly.  
  
"Your youkai form.. it was bound with spells to make you look human."  
  
"What? You mean.. I'm a youkai?" She said in surpirse. All this time she just thought she was a normal girl, striving for good grades and excellence.. was something different? An thought to be an nonexisitent being from legends and folktales?  
  
"Yes. Obviously it was done without your knowing." He mummured but Kagome heard him anyways. Youkai? She wondered what kind? And who would bind her to a form not of hers? Kagome fought the urge to yawn. All the stress of the day was starting to make her tired.. and she doubted it was that late yet. Trying to save some of her strength, she leaned against his chest, so she wasn't so much depending on herself to stand, but on him.  
  
He didn't seem to mind. He held her tighter around the waist protectively, as she clasped her hands over his. She closed her eyes, her head lied apon his chest.  
  
"Kagome-sama..." He whispered in to her ear, and she groaned mentally in realization. She should be aware even if she did sleep. She didn't trust him.. not just yet.. he had kidnapped her anyhow why should she? But he hadn't hurt her or anything so she was safe or so he said. She felt comfortable around him.. and safe, even without him saying so. She was sure if any harm came, he'd be there to protect her.. always.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
"Get some rest.. you need it."  
  
"Okay.. Just don't treat me like I'm a defenseless little girl alright?"  
  
"Alright." He said, nodding his head. He slid his hand under her knees, and picked her off her feet with ease. She cuddled her hands to her chest and fell asleep instantly, feeling protected and content at the moment.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her, looking at her silver crescent moon on her forehead, and golden stripes on her rosy warm cheeks. He sighed. She was totally innocent to what happened. It seems she doesn't even know what happened. Maybe it was a bad idea bringing her here.  
  
But would it have been a worst thing had he not?  
  
To let her live and die a human, never knowing?  
  
He couldn't. That would had been worst.  
  
And he couldn't now. She was already here and there was no turning back. He saw Jaken looking at him, with what could possibly be a slight grin on his wrinkled green face, as he carried the girl. And Sesshoumaru knew without a doubt, what was on the toad's mind. He sighed.  
  
"If you wish to say it, do so Jaken because if you don't you, won't get another chance to voice it again without me killing you." He stated bluntly. The Toad's grin widened in to a gnarled smile. A strange look for a toad.  
  
Then.... he said it.  
  
"M'lord the last time I saw you carry a woman like that, was the night before you became mates!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and shook his head. But chuckled inwardly.  
  
He knew it.  
  
He knew that was coming.  
  
It was true.. and this was her reincarnation... but that meant...  
  
Sesshoumaru realized something, and looked down at the girl again. Leaning close he blew air gently down to get the stray hairs off her neck. Scanning the crook of her neck, it was smooth and pale.  
  
No marks.  
  
No scars.  
  
He straightened, his brow slightly creased in confusion.  
  
If there was no mark.. that meant.. she wasn't claimed by him anymore.  
  
Any youkai could take her for his own mate.  
  
and he couldn't bite her without her consent..  
  
and she'd have to love him first before that...  
  
but.... what if some demon DID get a hold of her?  
  
Or she fell in love with another?  
  
He growled.  
  
No. That wouldn't happen.  
  
He wouldn't allow it!!  
  
********************************************  
  
Fluffy angry? Uh-oh... very very protective.. ::Think Rin:: ::Think Rin!:: Any-ways R&R and sorry for anyone who is confoosed.... sorry.... OH!! And since I am posting the whole story all at once (Or most of it..) After the final part (Epilogue) is finished, I'll have a special page to answers all reveiws 'kay? Well that was for anyone who was wonderin'... Aniwho bye! Write later!!!!! 


	3. Mate!

Kaimaru: Mieru I order you to do the disclaimer!  
  
Mieru: Fine, fine just don't get your tail in a knot...  
  
Disclaimer: Me nor Kaimaru own fluffy or ears. Or any other inu youkai in the story..  
  
Kaimaru: Thankie!  
  
Mieru: (grumbling) welcome your HIGHNESS...  
  
Kaimaru: Hey!! quiet you!! I'll turn in to an elephant and sit on you!!!  
  
Mieru: Fine.. fine... just say hi and let them read already!  
  
Kaimaru: Fine! I WILL!  
  
Hiya! Okay not much to say.. so straight to the good stuff! Enjoy!  
  
Kaimaru: See? told you.. (Sticks out tounge)  
  
Mieru: Now what did they say? Elephants with peanut brains?  
  
**Kaimaru turns in to an elephant and sits on Mieru.**  
  
Kaimaru: Baka fox!! anyways enjoy the story!  
  
#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#~#~~#  
  
Gyokusai  
  
Part III - mate?!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kagome felt a cool breeze toussling her hair. She snuggled closer to the warmth by her face, trying to escape the coldness. She quickly felt something fluffy and warming, wrap around her shoulders. She sgihed as she melted against it.  
  
It was warm and soft. She grasped rubbing her cheek against it, when it tickled her nose. She raised her finger and scratched the itch, then settled back against the fluffy thing.  
  
It tickled her nose again.  
  
She rubbed her nose.  
  
It tickled again.  
  
She growled, opening her eyes in annoyance, only to find two gold eyes staring down at her. His face was cool, but his eye were dancing playfully.  
  
"Finally awake?" He said. She glared at him, then turning her gaze back at what she was snuggling with. His tail. She blushed.  
  
opps.  
  
this was embarrassing.  
  
Wait.. if this was his tail. She snorted looking at him.  
  
"You woke me up on purpose.. "  
  
She knew he was trying to surpress a smile, but his cold mask remained. She puffed out her cheeks angrily, barely holding back insults.  
  
Kagome took this time and started looking around. It was night out, and several stars were twinkling overhead with a full moon. The toad with the staff was snoring by a fire, and she was in Sesshoumaru's lap while he leaned against a tree. She blushed again.  
  
Why was she always having awkward moments now?  
  
A small flash caught her eye. She smiled happily when she realized what they were..  
  
Fireflies!!  
  
She never got to see those back at home! Or the sky for that matter!  
  
She turned back to Sesshoumaru, her stupid grin still plastered on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me sooner? This is so kawii!!" She squealed.  
  
He looked confused for a minute, and Kagome was amazed at how the cold expression he usually wore, looked so innocent when left ungaurded.  
  
She laughed.  
  
This only served to make him more confused, as the harder she laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" He asked.  
  
She covered her mouth, choking back her giggles.  
  
"Nothing.. just.. you look cute when your not being mean!!" She said.  
  
The expession his face had turned priceless.  
  
She surpressed her laughter and asked.  
  
"Can you help me up?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, then nodded.  
  
With his hand he wrapped around her waist, the other he took her hand and stood up.  
  
She tried standing on her feet, and found it easier than earlier. But she wasn't about to take another chance of falling over again.  
  
Besides.... this is quite nice....  
  
She squeezed his hand with a smile.  
  
She looked up at the woven tapastery that was the night sky.  
  
"It sure is pretty out here." She whispered.  
  
"Yes. Better than that filthy villiage you were living in.." He muttered. She giggled, only slightly sad.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess... although, I didn't think it was that bad."  
  
He just nodded and they stood in comfortable silence, staring up at the sky, with fireflies dancing around them.  
  
It was like a fairytale picture book..  
  
and she was LIVING it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm...." She blushed, looking at her feet " Why'd you bring me here? and what exactly happened at my school?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a minute. Taking the giant hut was called a 'school'.  
  
"You don't remeber?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You are an Reincarnation of a inu youkai named Faia."  
  
"Inu?"  
  
"Yes, like me. She died some 200 years ago in battle, when we were fighting a man named Koki. He killed her while I was fighting a pack of his minions. I watched her die, after I had killed him."  
  
Kagome watched his face. His voice had a total lack of emotion, but he was struggling to keep his mask. She felt sympathy for him, but she knew the youkai wouldn't want it.  
  
"So.. that's why you brought me here?"  
  
"Yes, Jaken got word of you living some 500 years in the future, so we came to get you."  
  
Her eyes bugged.  
  
f-five hundrend... years?!!  
  
T.. that meant.. she was in the Sengoku jidai?!  
  
Her head was starting to hurt again.  
  
"great.." She muttered.  
  
"What is great?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
She choked.  
  
How did he--?  
  
I bearly said--?  
  
how-?  
  
Ohhh.....  
  
Doggy ears... good hearing...  
  
She sighed.  
  
"N-nothing, it just not everyday you get kidnapped by a youkai, learn you're somebody's reincarnation, get transformed in to a --whatever, and travel to the past." She said sarcastically.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you weren't normal to begin with so why would you expect anything normal to happen to you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He was right.. only what did he mean by that?  
  
"What'd you mean I'm not normal?"  
  
"Your reincarnation was a inu youkai, so when the spells were removed, you became a inuyoukai as well."  
  
She gulped.  
  
Spells?  
  
Became--?  
  
That.. was what happened?  
  
She was..... a youkai?  
  
She'd seen pictures of youkai in her grandfather's books.. and they weren't too pretty or friendly looking.  
  
Then again...  
  
Sesshoumaru was a youkai...  
  
and she KNEW he wasn't ugly.. although the friendly part was debatable.  
  
"Uh.. Sesshou-maru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do... I.. um, um.... look... ugly... like this.?" She said stuggling with her word. A large blush covering her cheeks.  
  
What a stupid question to ask! Of course she didn't!! She was a YOUKAI!!! How could she be pretty, or at least normal looking like this!! Even when he was human she didn't look good!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her in amazement.  
  
She thought she was ugly?  
  
He had trouble believing she was a youkai and not a goddess!  
  
... although he'd never tell anyone to that extent.  
  
He thought back to the disapearing mark on her neck and couldn't help but think several other youkai might think that as well..  
  
Sesshoumaru swallowed his pirde, looking at her intently.  
  
She was looking down at the grasss, her blush fading to a light pink across her cheeks.  
  
He removed his hand from hers, to gently take her chin in his hand, so she'd look at him.  
  
She stared at him with those innocent green eyes.  
  
"Believe me Kagome... you are far from ugly." He whispered  
  
Kagome's heart leapt in her chest, as his golden eyes fixed on hers.  
  
Then as quick as a flash, his lips pressed softly against hers..  
  
.. stealing her first kiss.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away, opening his gaze to look down at her.  
  
The kiss was sweet and pure, and he found it hard to pull away to keep his dignity intacted.  
  
She stared up at him in astonishment, and he let a grin slip on to his lips.  
  
Damn, she was innocent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome watched the grin form on his face, his icy glare had turned a melted honey color.  
  
Warm and kind, a look she never expected to see on him. Her thoughts kicked in.  
  
Why'd he just kiss her?!!?  
  
She gulped, realizing his arms had wrapped around her waist.  
  
"S-S-Sessh--" She stuttered, but before she could finish, He had hugged her closer. Nuzzling his nose in her hair.  
  
"Kagome..." He whispered huskily.  
  
She rested her head against his neck clumsily.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around them, mixed with another black silky tail, that Kagome could only guess was her own. She had closed her eyes in comfort, feeling the gently breeze sweep around them.  
  
"Kagome I know you can't understand what happened back then... but... "  
  
His grip around tightened her waist.  
  
As she felt a pang in her heart.  
  
"It's alright... you don't have to say it."  
  
She hesiantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
She knew he wasn't thinking of her now, but of this 'Faia' she supposedly was her past life. But she didn't mind. No matter how bad it got, she thought wryly, she was always more worried about others than herself..  
  
And right now her heart hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he snuggled in to her hair, listening to her speak soothing words to him.  
  
He knew Faia was gone, and even though Kagome had her soul..  
  
They weren't the same.  
  
And they never would be.  
  
He knew this now.  
  
Their scents were similar, but Kagome's was.. sweeter.  
  
Their kiss was different as well.  
  
They looked similar, yet Kagome was smaller and more childish, but that had to do with how young she still was...  
  
with an infinite amount of time left yet to live.  
  
Faia had more demanding eyes, while Kagome's were a soft velvet.  
  
and, then mark of her having a mate was gone as well.  
  
He chuckled silently.  
  
She hadn't known him a day, yet here she was comforting him like an old friend.  
  
She knew what he was thinking, yet she still helped him?  
  
He was too lucky to even have her near him...  
  
She'd hope he'd forgive her for this.. but he can't take a chance of losing her.. until she understood exactly why.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered again.  
  
"Yes Sesshou-maru?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Forgive me.." He said  
  
"What?" She said, starting to pull away, but he held on to her tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt a searing pain by her neck as Sesshoumaru dug his fangs in to her skin.  
  
She would have screamed, if not immediately he crushed his lips against hers to prevent so.  
  
The pain was almost unbarable, as she felt a warm liquid slowly ooze down her shoulders.  
  
She fought the tears in her eyes, as she started becoming dizzy.  
  
As soon as his lips pulled away from hers. She shoved him roughly away as hard as she possibly could.  
  
Kagome instantly fell on to her hands and knees.  
  
She grasped the joint where her neck and shoulder met, pressing on it, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
She looked up at him, her sight switching from black to blurry over and over again.  
  
"What did you do?!!" She yelled.  
  
His cold expression returned, but it looked forced.  
  
She couldn't hear his answer, her ears became deaf as she fell to her elbows. Still trying to fight the blackness.  
  
Her breathing was harsh, as she pressed harder on the wound.  
  
'Why'd he hurt her?!' She thought madly  
  
'Did she offend him?!'  
  
'it hurts.. his fangs sunk in deep.'  
  
'ah.... why did he!'  
  
'That... jerk..'  
  
Her vision finally failed altogether, as she fell face first in to the dirt unconcious...  
  
She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to her, brushing away her hair, so not to get any blood in it. Staring down at the open wound, he felt a mixed reaction of glory and guilt.  
  
He doubted she even knew what the wound meant..  
  
and when she did find out..  
  
Would she be mad at him?  
  
Would she hate him?  
  
Probably.  
  
But she'd live, he thought coldly.  
  
Trying to regain the appearance and mind he'd kept up for the past two hundrend years, that this girl had so easily broke in a day.  
  
He picked her up, then walking over to Jaken, he kicked the toad awake.  
  
"y-yes Milord?" He said bowing.  
  
"Put out the fire. We are leaving."  
  
The toad nodded, not asking why.  
  
Instead he did his task quickly, and followed after his lord. he looked wonderingly at the girl and noticed the blood. He followed the red trail with his eyes, as it started at...  
  
He gawked.  
  
He marked her!!  
  
She was his mate now!!  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed his stare, saying.  
  
"Yes Jaken?"  
  
"N-nothing milord.." The toad stuttered, shaking his head, before muttering,  
  
"Carried her like that the night before he marked her... how true that statement was .. both times..."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard, but didn't say anything.  
  
'Only that.. both times were remarkably differently though.. if he only knew..' He thought stiffly.  
  
He summoned his cloud, not worried she'd be overwhelmed by the castle, and hopped on. Jaken behind him, they took to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome shifted her head, and felt a throbbing pain in her neck.  
  
She reached up, and cupped her hand over it, moaning.  
  
what was it?  
  
She opened her eyes, wincing as she tried raisiing her head.  
  
Wait...  
  
I remember...  
  
Sesshoumaru that baka!!!!!!!  
  
She sat up, suddenly not caring about the pain.  
  
How could he!?  
  
He had no clue how much that hurt!!  
  
not that she ever trusted him yet...  
  
only a little...  
  
and he just lost it!!!  
  
She stood up, slightly woozy.  
  
A thought struck Kagome..  
  
with his powers as a youkai.. he'd probably be able to sense she was awake or was moving around!!  
  
She had to get out of here!!  
  
but how?  
  
BUT..  
  
She was youkai now too wasn't she?  
  
Kagome walked to the elegant room's large window..  
  
She stopped, and spun around.  
  
Room?!?!  
  
Wasn't she outside?  
  
Kagome examined the room in shock.  
  
There were two oak doors on the oppisote side where she stood. She had been sleeping in a large four poster bed, with red drapes surrounding it. The sheets and blankets were also a red silk. The walls were covered with drawings of inu youkai, and she didn't doubt they were of Sesshoumaru- baka's family.  
  
She snorted, looking down.  
  
She was wearing a white sleeping kimono..  
  
Some servant; she at least hoped it was a servant; must have dressed her while she slept.  
  
Oh well..  
  
now how'd she escape?  
  
She looked down at her claws.  
  
How'd they help her?  
  
Protection?  
  
Yes.  
  
Now if only she knew what other skills youkai had.  
  
She looked up at the sound of footsteps and her doors opening.  
  
He stopped.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
She growled at him. Crouching, with her claws ready.  
  
She could only thank the heavens, she had taken those fighting lessons from Inu yasha.  
  
"Kagome." He said, taking a step foward.  
  
"Get away from me!" She snarled. He stopped his ascent. She didn't wait for him to say anything else.  
  
"Where did you bring me!?"  
  
His expression remained cool.  
  
"My castle." He said.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"For my own reasons." He said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well take me back home!!" She yelled. It hurt her own ears, but she was to angry to care much.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Her eyes went large in anger.  
  
"I guess I'll have to do it... on my OWN!!!" She said, and with no hesitation she sped at him at a speed she didn't even know she possesed.  
  
She wasn't aiming for him but to his side to escape through the opwn doors.  
  
Only no matter how much she tried, his gaze followed her easily.  
  
When she ran past him, his hand darted out catching her wrist.  
  
She growled, throwing her hand in a fist at his face, but he caught it.  
  
"Let me go!!!" She yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
Her lips curled up in a feirce snarl.  
  
"I won't let you hurt me again!"  
  
She lifted both her feet in the air, jump kicking him in the chest.  
  
He looked surprised, as his grip loosened, she tore it away from his, as he skidded to a stop a few feet away.  
  
She didn't wait...  
  
She tore down off the doorway, darting this way and that, no clue where she was going, and with only one thought in her head:  
  
To get the hell out of here!  
  
She came to a garden, surrounded on all sides with beautiful flowers, snaking up walls.  
  
Walls.  
  
That was it!  
  
Kagome kept running, took a leap..  
  
and landed on the top of the ten foot wall.  
  
She did it!  
  
Suddenly she felt the aurora of Sesshoumaru coming towards her.  
  
She jumped off the other side, landing on soft green grass.  
  
Wiping her neck of the red blood from her reopened wound, she took off again towards the forest.  
  
She heard Sesshoumaru roar after her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
She didn't stop.  
  
She had to get away..  
  
Kagome didn't know why it was so important,  
  
but if she didn't now..  
  
he might kill her later..  
  
reincarnation or not.  
  
She felt an incredible aurora following her.  
  
Sesshoumaru!!  
  
"Leave me alone!!" She shouted back at him.  
  
"Stop running." Came the cool reply.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Kagome ran faster.  
  
Don't follow me...  
  
Don't follow me...  
  
Don't follow me...  
  
Don't follow me...  
  
Kagome felt a warm shiver run up her spine as she concentrated on the thought.  
  
Her skin began tingling.  
  
She looked down and saw herself growing taller, her hands becoming paws.  
  
She was turning in to a dog..  
  
A really, REALLY big dog.  
  
As on instinct, she felt the transformation was over, she pounced launched herself to the sky.  
  
Only instead of falling.. she kept floating upwards. She was flying!  
  
Kagome laughed inwardly.  
  
Her friends would never believe her if she told them about this!  
  
She worked her legs back and forth as if she was running, and she flew faster.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the wind rushing through his hair.  
  
She was awake... and already on the run.  
  
Kagome seemed to be learning her youkai powers quickly, and whatever fighting techniques she uses.. works fairly well.. almost like his halfling brother.  
  
He followed after her, when her scent started changing. he looked at her closer and realized she was changing into her true form.  
  
Soon, with each of her steps, she became an magnificent black youkai.  
  
She was covered with soft silkly black fur, her tail swaying back and forth behind her.  
  
Her green eyes remained but the pupils had turned an turquiose color. She had floppy black ears, with her sun symbol still emprinted on her forehead.  
  
Indeed.. she was a quick learner.  
  
He watched after her, than with out notice she launched herself in to the air, flying.  
  
Now where'd she learn that from?!  
  
He growled, transforming in to his own true white youkai form.  
  
He'd have to keep chasing her, until he told her why.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the fear on her and the confusion.  
  
He'd have to tell her!! Even as much as he didn't want to explain the marking...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede, the old village preistess, was sitting in her hut when all of a sudden, a villager burst through her door.  
  
"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!!"  
  
"What tis it?" She said standing up.  
  
"In the sky!! Two demons!"  
  
"What?!" She said. Picking up a bow and quiver of arrows, she followed the man out.  
  
She was greeted with the sight of the whole village staring up and the sky, pointing and talking.  
  
"Look there!!"  
  
"Is the white one trying to kill the other?"  
  
"No they are playing tag!"  
  
"I don't think so.."  
  
Kaede too looked up, and was greeted with quite an unusual sight.  
  
The first thing she saw was a large graceful black inu youkai gliding across the sky. Behind the black one was an even larger white inu youkai, seeming as if chasing the smaller inu. Just then Kaede noticed the markings on their foreheads. The white one had a purple crescent moon, the black one had a silver sun on its forehead. These weren't normal youkai! They were lords!  
  
Kaede caught sight of a flash of red and immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Inu yasha wait!!" A woman's voice yelled.  
  
The villagers all turned and saw a woman in black and red warrior clothes, and a monk, on a feirce two tailed youkai went after the red hanyou.  
  
"NO... WAIT!! Do not trifle with them!!" Kaede tried yelling after them, but they couldn't hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kagome felt Sesshoumaru closing in.  
  
Oh well.. she was amazed she'd made it this far.  
  
She'd just have to settle for combating with him.  
  
She growled back at him, saying.  
  
"Seshoumaru get away from me!!"  
  
"No!!" He growled back. They heard a roar below them, and looked down.  
  
A youkai, with a two humans on its back, one a woman with a giant bommerang on her back, the other carring a staff.  
  
Following behind them was a man with white hair in a red kimono, with golden eyes, who looked faintly familiar..  
  
"Prepare to die demons!!!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome knew that yell!!  
  
"Inu yasha!!" She yipped at him. Before remembering he probably couldn't understand her.  
  
"Inu yasha!!" Seshoumaru roared  
  
She turned to look at the other inu youkai.  
  
He knew Inu yasha? how?  
  
"HIRAKOTSU!!!" The woman yelled, launching her boomerang at the black inu while she was unguarded.  
  
It clipped her shoulder, as she let out a painful roar.  
  
"KAZAANA!!" The monk yelled, pulling the prayerbeads of his hand. A wind started pulling them towards them. Kagome injured could barely hold back.  
  
Sesshoumaru seeing her distress, ran around the monk, and clawed at them, but closing the wind tunnel, they evaded the attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard his reckless brother behind them, and dodged the attack.  
  
He looked for Kagome to make sure shewas safe but, didn't see her anywhere.  
  
He looked dow and saw her inu form falling to the earth.  
  
"Kagome!!!" He barked after her, about to nose dive, when his brother tried another attack.  
  
He roared, slashing at him, and did the dive, his ears whistling in pain at the quick descent.  
  
Kagoome felt the two wounds hurt painfully, her shoulder and neck.  
  
It just wasn't her day.  
  
She knew she was falling..  
  
she hadn't been able to keep herself in the air any longer..  
  
she tried kicking her legs again but found she couldn't move them.  
  
Her body was nearing the ground.  
  
Kagome caught sight of a group of people directly underneath her..  
  
if she kept falling.. she'd land right on them!  
  
and in her huge form right now it wouldn't be too good.  
  
Closing her eyes she focused on her powers, as she reverted back to her small human like form.  
  
Several of the humans gasped in shock.  
  
Kagome felt her wounds bleeding more freely now, as she opened her eyes once again, tears now forming in then.  
  
Only directly above her Sesshoumaru was diving for her. She smiled weakly.  
  
maybe he wasn't...  
  
so bad....  
  
It seemed the humans had woken out of ther daze and had moved aside..  
  
Sesshoumaru wouldn't catch up with her in time..  
  
She felt the sharp contact of the dirt and her back and let out a painful gasp, as she bounced and landed on her stomach.  
  
"NO!!!!" She heard Sesshoumaru roar.  
  
She rolled to her side in a fetal position, coughing.  
  
She heard the impact of something landing beside her, and cradling her head.  
  
"Kagome!!" He whispered. She opened her eyes, and saw Sesshoumaru staring sown at her his face ungaurded of his worries.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru.." She said, smiling.  
  
"I'll kill them for doing this!" He growled looking at the attackers. She grasped his hand so he'd look back at her.  
  
"Don't hurt them." She said firmly. She had noticed the other humans crowding around them, but was trying to ignore them.  
  
"Why? they hurt you did they not?" He said icily.  
  
"Yes.. but so did you.." He winced, she continued. "I'll be fine.. I think... but promise me you won't hurt them. Inu yasha, Sango, Kirara OR Miroku. Please don't." She said.  
  
"Alright but if they try to hurt us I will." He said unwillingly.  
  
"I doubt they will." She said smiling.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay.." She said, wrapping her hand around her neck wound as it throbbed with pain. She laughed.  
  
"You know this still really does hurt." She said grinning. He smirked.  
  
"Yes, I'll explain tha to you later."  
  
"'Kay.."  
  
She tried sitting up, as she felt a hand on her back helping her up. She looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He nodded acknowlegdement.  
  
The monk who had been rding on the cat youkai, walked up beside them, as Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood up.  
  
"Would you mind if I asked you, milady how you knew our names?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
Kagome COULD tell them the truth about her friends from the future were probably their reincarnations.. but that would take too much explaining.  
  
"Um.. I have a power to know things about people with pure souls. Like you for example.."  
  
She smiled hoping the present-Miroku was like her friend back home.  
  
"... are a bit of a letcher."  
  
he blushed and a female voice said.  
  
"Yes that's him."  
  
Kagome turned to her.  
  
"You are Sango... you have a really big scar on your back from your brother.." Kagome said, watching the surprised expression cross her friend's face. She was only picking out personal friends would know. Sango's scar was caused when her and Kohaku were sparring with a new weapon and he accidently hit her with it, at the same telling her what Kirara really was.  
  
Kagome finally turned to Inu yasha with a scowl on his face. She grinned. What could she say about Inu yasha that wasn't already apprent? Arrogant? no. Violent? no. protective? no. She gasped. She knew the perfect one!  
  
"And you Inu yasha... if you were a human.. you'd have black hair and violet eyes if I'm correct..." She said. With her nose she had picked up his scent and detected human blood, so she figured he was an hanyou. So he had to know what his human form looked like.. right? He looked shocked, so she guessed she was right.  
  
"H-how did you..?!" He began. But an old voice cut in.  
  
"Inu yasha don't argue."  
  
They looked down and saw a withered woman in an miko's garb, she bowed to the two youkai.  
  
"You'll have to forgive our rudeness my lord Sesshoumaru and Lady...?"  
  
"Kagome." She said uncomfortably. Why was she being called a lady anyways? Because she was with Sesshoumaru?  
  
"Lady Kagome. We didn't know who you were until it was to late." She led off, as Inu yasha started shouting.  
  
"Wait are you saying the girl is a Lady?!"  
  
The monk smacked Inu yasha over the head with his staff. Kagome held back a laugh. At least she knew what she should get Miroku for his birthday to fend Inu yasha away. Deffinately.  
  
"Quiet Inu yasha, you should pay your respects to the lord of the western lands, and Lady of the Eastern lands. If I am correct by the sun on your forehead means that does it not Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I-" She began.  
  
This mark on her head was suppose to mean something?  
  
WAS she a lady??  
  
"No houshi-sama.." Sango said, looking thoughtful. Kagome almost sighed with relief.  
  
"See the wound at her neck? She has been newly marked." Sango finished. The monk nodded in agreement. Kagome stiffened.  
  
'newly marked'? what was that suppose to mean?  
  
She glared up at Sesshoumaru who had looked away.  
  
"Sesshou... what AREN'T you telling me?" She said through gritted teeth. He wouldn't look at her. She turned back to Sango.  
  
"What do you mean by 'marked'? I've travel quite a ways so I don't know the customs here. Would you mind telling me what is going on?" She said. She had a feeling in her stomach and she didn't know whether to take it as good or bad.  
  
Sango looked amazed at her.  
  
"You honestly don't know?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"So he did it.. without you.. knowing why?" Miroku said, trying to conceal a sly grin directed at Sesshoumaru, as if saying 'you sly dog you..'  
  
She nodded, a little impatient.  
  
Inu yasha, who had just woken out of his daze from Miroku's bashing, started stuttering.  
  
"Y-y-your Sesshoumaru's new mate!?!"  
  
Kagome's shoulders slumped, as her eyes went wide open. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, except.  
  
"M-m-m-mate?!!!"  
  
Sango said as if taking advantage of her baby talk.  
  
"Yes, the mark on your forehead means your a lady of the eastern lands, but when mated with another lord, such as Sesshoumaru, she gives up her chances of becoming heir of her birth family." She stated logically.  
  
Kagome was still to stunned.  
  
It hit her.  
  
mated.. as in... married?  
  
she was WWAAAY to young to be married- er-mated!  
  
She felt a swell of anger in her chest..  
  
.. and all of it was directed at the one person who caused it.  
  
"Sesshou... maru..." She ground out. Her head was still bowed, but she suddenly whipped it up to glare at him full force.  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HUH?!? MATED?!?! I'VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A DAY!! AND THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY SCHOOL AND TURNED ME IN TO THIS INUYOUKAI BY REMOVING SOME SPELL-THINGS!!! AND TOOK ME BACK TO THE PAST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU ARROGANT JERK!! YOUR AS BAD AS KOUGA!!!!!" She took deep breaths trying to calm herself.  
  
The last part was focused on the upperclassmen who had been trying to get her to go out with him for the past five years. At this moment.. he was almost Kouga's double!!  
  
She would have stomped off or try running again, if it not been for her wounds and being surrounded on all sides at the moment. Everyone around her looked confused.  
  
"Kidnapped? School? Spells?" Kaede said  
  
"Kouga?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Past?" Sango chimed.  
  
"Only a day huh?" Miroku smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her startled.  
  
"Kouga? The upstart wolk youkai in the north? You know him?" He asked.  
  
She blinked. Wolf youkai? Kouga?  
  
Oh... he must have a different life here in the past..  
  
"No! The one from my time!!" She barked  
  
"Your time!?" Sango said.  
  
Kagome snorted. Folding her arms across her chest angrily.  
  
"Don't ask ME, ask HIM your questions. I don't know anything now do I?" She said, glaring at the dirt.  
  
Sango turned to Sesshoumaru, who was looking at the back of Kagome's head, with an hurt look in his eyes.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
Sesshoumaru... feelings?  
  
What had this Kagome done to make this change?!?  
  
She looked back at the girl in higher respect.  
  
"Kagome, what do you mean by your time? and I am not asking HIM." She said gesturing to the demon lord. Kagome snorted again.  
  
"I come five hundred years from now. In Tokyo. Living an happy, not so CONFUSING life as a normal high school girl." She said.  
  
"Oh.. from the future? Stop lying to foolish git!!" Inu yasha growled.  
  
Kagome whipped her gaze at him.  
  
"I'm a foolish girl now am I?! This coming from a boy who probably doesn't even know the square root of a hundred.. you probably don't even know 2 + 2!!!!" She said angrily. Inu yasha looked confused, suddenly her held out his fingers and started counting.  
  
She rolled her eyes, regaining her anger at Sesshoumaru she turned to look back at him. Straight in to those gold eyes.  
  
"So would you please explain WHY you did it?? Is it about Faia?" She said calmly, masking her fury, as well as Sesshoumaru ever could. Only giving it far more scarier aspects. She swear she saw Miroku cringe. Sesshoumaru leaned back slightly.  
  
"It has nothing to do with her. And I did it for my own reasons." He said, regaining the cold expression. Kagome wished she could just rip that mask off and hit the daylights out of him!!  
  
"You know that additude gets REALLY annoying after a while.. ESPECIALLY when it means something like being mates!!!!!!" She said. Her wounds she had ignored and didn't plan to stop yet. Besides she had smelled hot springs nearby, and that was exactly what she needed.  
  
A NICE WARM bath to relax and think things over.  
  
She spun on her heels, saying.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour. DON'T follow me or you'll seriously wish you didn't."  
  
Without a response she took off towards the smell.  
  
She hoped Miroku wouldn't do a repeat of his peek hole in to the girls lockeroom stunt again. Only with Sesshoumaru around...  
  
She shuddered.  
  
That wouldn't be very pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome was out of earshot, they turned to Sesshoumaru. Miroku spoke first, with a big grin slapped on to his face.  
  
"One day huh? My you like the cute ones don't you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled but remebered his promise to Kagome not to kill her friends.  
  
Instead he turned and headed for any tree limb to rest.  
  
This had become quite a mess now..  
  
Kagome's fury was scarier than his own..  
  
and that was something to be afriad of.  
  
VERY afraid of.  
  
************************************************  
  
Oooh yes. Never doubt the power of women!!! MWAHAHHA!!!! ahem. Yes I know some parts are so unlike Fluufy but.... Oh well!! ^_^ I like it this way! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written... cool... so R&R and write later!! BYE!!! 


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.  
  
Kaimaru: hello everyone!  
  
Mieru: thanx for the reveiws!!  
  
Kaimaru: Yea! So without further ado what you all asked for..  
  
**drumroll***  
  
Mieru: The 4th chappie!!  
  
Kaimaru: But first..  
  
Mieru: The dictionary!  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
hentai - pervert  
  
-sama - suffix used when talking to someone of higher standing ; superior  
  
Obi - sash tyed around the waist  
  
Haori - the shirt thing Sesshoumaru wears  
  
Kaimaru - anyways here is the next chapter, happy reading!!!  
  
(Special thanks to Black Canary, DemonLady1, Mala Valvah, and Champion123, thanx for the reveiws!!)  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Gyokusai  
  
Part VI - Understanding  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kagome slipped out of her clothes and in to the warm water. Growling imcorherently in her throat as she sunk into the water to the tip of her nose. Mumbling inapropriate things in to the water, and watching the bubbles float and pop on the surface.  
  
Sesshoumaru... made her his mate?! As in husband and wife?!?! What the hell was he thinking?!  
  
She was just sixteen years old!!  
  
And who KNEW how old he actually was!! He could qualify to be her great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather for goodness sake!!!  
  
She dipped her head back, and started massaging her scalp, wishing for shampoo to clean her filthy dirt ridden hair. She would just have to settle for water, until she got her hands on SOME KIND of shampoo or whatever they had in this time. Watching orange dust floating on the surface of the tranquil water, she sighed in disgust. EVERYTHING was so screwed up in her life anymore.  
  
She'd only been here for one day and it already seemed like her normal schoolgirl life seemed like just a dream. An completely average happy dream of a girl with lots of friends and people to protector her, yet this had STILL happened to her. Not that she blamed her friends.  
  
Oh no, she couldn't blame them for not going against Sesshoumaru.. he probably would have torn them to shreds.  
  
No matter how much she was displeased with her current situation, she still liked her friends alive and whole.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she dove under the surface and swam around in the swirling wet clouds. trying to clear her mind.  
  
It was as good as done that Sesshoumaru was her husband, even though she didn't imagine getting hitched (That sounds so funny.. hee.. hitched...) until she was in her mid-twenties or later. But it seemed fate didn't want that to happen.  
  
And Kagome HIGHLY doubted any youkai knew the meaning of 'divorce'. So know all this boiled down to one thought...  
  
She surfaced from the water, wiping her eyes dry, gasping for air.  
  
.. did she love Sesshoumaru?  
  
She raised her eyelids revealing sparkling green orbs only to see boots and white baggy pants in front of her. She looked up.  
  
Yellow sash, removed spiked armour, Fluffy tail, and white and scarlet flower emboried haori... all the way up to the golden eyes and silky white hair. His eyes were wondering down her skin and it took Kagome a minute to register what he was looking at.  
  
Without further thoughts she screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru winced, kneeling down and covering her mouth quickly to prevent further loss of his hearing. She glared daggers at him, sinking lower in to the water, to hid herself.  
  
After a minute or so passed between them in silence, Sesshoumaru thinking if looks could kill he'd already be six feet under.  
  
He slowly released his hand from her lips, to his side. She continued to glare at him, her lips pursed in annoyance.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She hissed at him. He shivered at the deadlyness in her tone.  
  
"Coming to see you."  
  
She blushed, mumbling, while looking away from him,  
  
"Well you deffinently SAW now didn't you?"  
  
He smirked at this, gently grasping her chin so she'd look at him.  
  
"Now why would my mate wish to hide herself from me?"  
  
He sensed her temper flare as well as embarassment.  
  
"You baka!! If you haven't noticed I STILL haven't forgiven you for that." She barked.  
  
He cocked at eyebrow at her, and gave what looked like to Kagome puppy dog eyes. She frowned trying to resist the power they were having on her warm heart.  
  
must.. resist.. the force... (Hey does anyone else hear the star wars theme song?)  
  
He gracefully shifted so he sat on his rump, and his feet dangled in the water.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. He ignored her question, and countered with one of his own.  
  
"Have you even seen what you look like now?"  
  
She frowned.  
  
Come to think of it.. she had never been given the chance too.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He smiled slightly, grasping her shoulders and turned her away from him, so her head leaned against his chest, then pointed to the water's surface before her to look.  
  
Leaning foward slightly to look, she cast her glance down to look at her reflection.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Staring back at her from the water was a beautiful woman with velvety forest green eyes, twin stripes of a bright golden on each her cheeks and a silver sun on her forehead. She wore the same expression of shock Kagome held.  
  
"Is... is that.. me?" She asked incrediously. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and talked in to her ear, so his breaths blew teasingly on her ear.  
  
"Yes, my beautiful mate. I marked you because doubtless other youkai would think the same and try to claim you for themselves."  
  
She slowly nodded in realization that he didn't do it to hurt her.. but to protect her. So.. did he really love her then? or this supposedly incarnation of her Faia? Would she be able to live the rest of her life knowing she was only around because she was a copy of his former love?  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed to sense her distress and cuddled her closer, closing his eyes and nuzzling her neck, breathing in the scent that was Kagome's own. No one elses. Not even Faia'. The smell he was beginning to fall in love with.. the one he found he wanted.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama.. what a-are you doing?" She said remembering he clothes- less state once more... with an man she met only yesterday.. wait her MATE she only met yesterday... holding her warmly, not the least bit fazed.  
  
"Holding you.."  
  
"I realized that." She said sarcastically, but it came out more like a squeak. He grinned into her hair.  
  
Innocent.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Smart.  
  
Those three words described her perfectly. Things he'd come to love in just a day that several demonessess had tried to win, and could not acomplish their entire life spans.  
  
She was Kagome.  
  
HIS Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head, then tilted her head back so she looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry, excitement and doubt. Slowly leaning down, he kissed her gently at first with held back desire. Her eyes closed, as she returned the kiss, and he felt a surge of electricity surge down his spine that she wanted the same thing he did.  
  
She turned in to his chest, so his arms wrapped around her bare back. Her hands were placed on the folds of his haori, as she kissed him.  
  
They seperated for a minute for breath, and Kagome felt the slow blush start creeping up her cheeks. She buried her head in to his chest, against her own hands.  
  
"Um..." She began, unsure as to what to say.  
  
"Kagome I.... I want to tell you something." He whispered, sparing her any embarassment she might inflict on herself.  
  
"Yes?" She said quietly.  
  
"Your different. I KNOW your not Faia anymore. Now that I look close you don't even look alike that much. Your more carefree and kind... and...." He trailed off gathering courage for his next words, as she looked up at him hopefully, yet unsure.  
  
"..I.. I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened searching his face to see if he was joking, as he scanned the water with his eyes. Anywhere but her eyes. He was DEFFINATELY not kidding.  
  
She lifted her delicate fingers up and caressed his cheek so he looked down at her.  
  
Her eyes searched his, searching those beautiful golden eyes, looking for something. and she found it just as he found it in her, an new hope in him alighting in his heart that had been so cold and uncaring for so long. Now melting under he warm eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." She whispered.  
  
as they relized the look...  
  
"I love you too."  
  
.. it was love.  
  
They both smiled as they hugged each other in relief, her arms thrown around his neck. He sent several butterfly kisses down her cheek and neck, as she laughed.  
  
"Sesshou!" She giggled. He grinned, continuing his assualt.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You DO realize I still don't have anything on don't you..." She scolded as he stopped. She choked back laughter at his sudden remeberance, but then a sly grin covered his features as a thought struck him. She frowned as he stared down at her, with lust and mischeivious eyes.  
  
She KNEW what he was thinking and shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Oooh no dog-boy. You ain't gettin' it here. You have to work for what you want."  
  
She laughed as the dissapointment flitted across his face. He slowly stood, as she made a grab for her white sleeping kimono she had worn since she awoke at his castle, but he stopped her.  
  
"You aren't to wear that." He said. She glared at him.  
  
"Well what do you want be to do?! Dance around bare naked?!" She said annoyed at him. She saw the tug on his lips as he smiled.  
  
"As amusing as that would be..." She blushed ".. The villagers offered this as an apolgy gift for trying to kill you earlier." He handed her a folded cloth material, as he fingers grazed across it, she felt the exquosite texture of finely woven silk under her fingertips. She took it in her grasp. She looked up a Sesshoumaru expectantly. He stood unsure what to do before she waved her finger around in a circle chiding him.  
  
He took the hint to turn around. She grinned thinking  
  
'just like a trained puppy.'  
  
She climbed out, squeezing as much water out of her hair as possible before slipping in to the blue silk kimono. It was comfortable, and was probably rather costly. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru's back saying  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
He did. Sesshoumaru nearly gaped at the picture before him. There stood Kagome in an elegant sky blue kimono that seemed to flow down as if it was a waterfall. She had a translucent brighter blue obi tied around her waist, and the sleeves draped off her arms only adding to grace of the outfit. It was beautiful and fit for a hime, yet it was simple enough to do what you wished with out troubles. Carefree... much like her own nature. But the thing Sesshoumaru found most radiant about the look was he smile. It glowed meshing with the water blue colors around them.  
  
He could hardly believe his luck she was his.  
  
"Shall we go?" She said happily, all anger from before gone with the wind.  
  
He nodded holding out his hand, which she took gladly as they set off down the forest towards the village.  
  
Only unknown to them they didn't catch the giant wasp fly out of the trees to report to its master about the new information.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kaimaru: Whew!! This chapter is finally finished!  
  
Mieru: Took ya long nuff..  
  
Kaimaru: Easier for you to say you sat around watching my Inu yasha movie all ay eating my oreos!!  
  
Mieru: What.. what are you talking about? ::Shifty eyes:: I did no such thing  
  
Kaimaru: yea right... anyways, I'd like to ask those who cared if I should change the rating and add some sort of lemon in here or not. Recommendations welcomed!! Anyways talk to you later, i have to go save the rest of my oreos!!  
  
Mieru:: never!!  
  
Kaimaru: Now slowly set down the hostage(oreos) .. good kitsune.. no wait-- ! don't shove thewm all in your mouth--! Oh my goodness Mieru you just ate the hostage!  
  
Mieru: mrph, marg!!  
  
Kaimaru: Gosh, and you didn't even save me one!! that's it you sleep with Inu yasha tonite!  
  
Mieru: noooo!!  
  
Kaimaru: Bye everyone! 


End file.
